The Big Day
by DreamWvr73
Summary: 6 in the Min & Johnny Series-- A massive disaster threatens Min and Johnny's big day.


Min opened her eyes slowly and looked at her clock, it read 6 50 and she rubbed her eyes. She felt an arm around her waist and someone was suddenly nuzzling her neck.

"What time is it?" A voice spoke into her ear and kissed it a few times.

"It's ten minutes 'til 7." 

"What time does my mom come in today?"

"Not until 1."

Johnny rolled her over and buried his face in her neck. "That means we can stay in bed 'til at least 12."

She put both hands to the side of his face and lifted it so she could see it. "I'm afraid not Mr. Gage, we have a few things to do before we got get your mother."

"Like what?"

"I have to call the flower shop and make sure all the decorations are going to be ready and delivered to the church and the hall early. I also have to call the caterers to see what time they are going to be at the hall to set up the buffet and Daisy is going to be calling me about last minute details on my veil. Our wedding is in two days Love, there is stuff that needs to be done. I would love to spend the better part of today in this bed with you but I'm afraid it's not going to happen."

Johnny sighed and nodded his head. "You're right; we can't waste all day in bed." He kissed her lips a few times. "How about a couple of hours?"

Min looked at him and smiled wickedly. "Now _that_ we can spare."

Johnny smiled at her and grabbed the blanket. "Oh good!" He lifted it up and covered their heads with it.

"Johnny you're breakfast is ready!"

Min piled up eggs onto his plate and added some bacon and two pieces of hot toast. She put the plate on the little kitchen table and went back over to the stove and cracked two eggs for herself into a pan. She heard the bedroom door open as she put seasoning on her eggs.

 "Come on your eggs are going to get cold." She turned to look at him and when she saw what he was wearing she put the pepper down and started to laugh. "You're not going to wear _that_ to get your mother are you?"

Johnny looked down at himself, he was wearing a white t-shirt with the words **PARAMEDICS ROCK YA 'TIL THEY HAVE TO SHOCK YA** across the front of it in big bold letters. 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Min flipped her eggs. "Well the black shorts are fine but I'm not sure if that shirt is something your mother would appreciate."

He brushed past her and sat down at the table. "Ehh, my mother will think its funny and besides _you_ are the one that gave it to me."

"I know but I didn't think you would wear it to go pick up your mother." She finished fixing her plate and sat down across from him. 

"I like the shirt and I'm going to wear it, period."

Min had just started eating her eggs when the phone rang; she put her fork down and wiped her mouth. "That's probably Daisy."

She answered the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

_"Hi Min, can I talk to Johnny for a second?"_

"Sure, hang on."

"It's Roy." She stretched out the phone cord to the small table and handed him the phone as she sat back down.

"Hey Pally what's going on?"

_"Sorry to be interrupting but HQ is recalling every fireman with the day off, we got a huge fire over at city lumberyard."_

"Bad huh?"

_"Terrible, it's been burning since dawn and there is no end in sight, that's why there calling everyone."_

"But what about the squads? We all can't be firefighting, who's going to handle calls?"

_"HQ has all the squads still functioning except for 16 and us, they're going to cover our territory for us while we go fight this fire."_

Johnny sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "All right, give me 10 to grab my gear."

_"I know your mom is coming in today but duty calls."_

"Don't worry about that Min will pick her up."

_"See you in 10 Johnny."_

"Okay bye."

Johnny hung up the phone and looked at his fiancée. "I have to go, the city is canceling my day off. The city's lumber yard has been burning since sun up and they need everyone to go fight the fire."

Min nodded her head, she was disappointed but she knew that his job was important. "Don't worry about Gloria, I'll get her."

He walked over to her and squatted down. "I'll be home as fast as I can, okay?"

Min put her arms around his neck. "You just be careful and take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to be the only one standing at that altar Saturday morning."

Johnny smiled and kissed her. "You won't be, I promise."

She watched as he disappeared and reappeared with his gym bag and took his keys off of the hook. He turned around and waved at her as he opened the door and left. Min had only eaten half her breakfast but the rest of it suddenly looked very unappetizing, she pushed her plate away and sighed. 

_"The fire is still burning just as strong as it was at 5 am when it started and now I see that two more units have arrived to join the fight. From what I have just been told, engines 16 and 51 are now at the scene of this terrible blaze that we hope will be contained sometime soon although from what I have been told it might take well into this evening to get this monstrous inferno under control."_

Min clicked off the knob; she had heard enough. Listening to the reports was only going to worry her more than she already was. She took the airport exit and went down the hill; she entered the airport parking lot and looked for the nearest space she could find. 

Gloria came out of the big glass doors and spotted her future daughter-in-law standing close to them, she was wearing a pair of white jean shorts and a pink tank top. As she got close to her she noticed two things, she was alone and there was a strange look on her face.

"Hello Min." The two women embraced and Gloria felt the young woman trembling slightly, she let go of her and looked at her face.

"Dear what's wrong? Where is Johnny?"

Min looked down at the ground for a moment. "We were supposed to come get you together but there is this huge fire and they called him into work."

The older woman saw how scared her future daughter-in-law looked and she touched her face. "Hey now it's going to be okay."

"Deep down I know that but I won't feel better until he comes home." 

Min took Gloria's small carry-on bag and the two women started walking. "So how was the flight?"

"Oh it was good, a little bumpy in places but basically good."

"Is this all you brought?"

"Yes, I travel light, are you sure it won't be an inconvenience to stay with you guys? I can always get a hotel."

They exited through the main doors and headed towards the place were Min parked her Mustang. "I'm positive; we have a very nice spare room." She set Gloria's bag down and took out her keys and unlocked the trunk.

"Wow is this your car?" Gloria eyed the beautiful, shiny, cherry red Mustang and touched his smooth surface gently.

"Sure is, isn't she gorgeous? Her name is Li'l Darlin'." Min closed the trunk and got into the driver's side door.

"You name your cars?" Gloria got into the passenger side and closed the door.

"It's a family tradition." She started the car and headed for home.

Min pulled up to the apartment complex, she was really hoping to see Johnny's Land Rover parked in its usual spot, but of course it wasn't. She sighed as she got out of Darlin'.

"Your apartment is at the top of the stairs?"

"Right." She closed the trunk and followed the older woman up the stairs.

Min unlocked he door and went inside, she put her purse down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"So where is my room?"

Min looked up at her; she had totally forgotten her manners. "I'm sorry Gloria; I don't know where my head is."

Gloria shook her head. "I bet I know where it is, or better yet with who."

"You're room is right over here." Min showed her the middle of three doors; she opened the door and stepped aside. Gloria went into the room and looked around, there was a queen size bed, a night stand, and a dresser, everything was cream color, except for the tan carpeting.

"Nice room."

Min brought Gloria's bag into the room and set it down on the bed. "Thanks, I tried to keep it simple."

"Well it's simple yet cozy, makes me feel at home." She unzipped her bag and motioned to the bed. "Why don't you have a seat?"

The young woman sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe the wedding is in two days, where did the time go?"

"I know the time went by quick but you'll realize it really hasn't when you're standing there looking into his eyes."  Gloria thought back to the day she married Evan and she felt a lump form in her throat, she swallowed hard trying to push it down.

"I spoke to Daisy this morning; she wants me to bring you by the shop at four for a fitting."

Gloria had finished taking all of the clothes out of the small suitcase and there was a small white box at the bottom that she picked it up. "I brought you something for Saturday."

Min took the box that was handed to her and opened it, inside was a bracelet made entirely out of turquoise. Her mouth opened slightly as she picked it up and looked at it.

"Gloria…I don't know what to say, it's beautiful."

"Evan made it for me, I wore it on our wedding day. I want you to have it."

Min opened the clasp and put the bracelet across her wrist. 

"Are you sure?" The turquoise stones were very small, all strung together with a sterling silver clasp at the end, she gently put it back in the box. Gloria sat down beside her and touched her hand.

"I'm sure and I know Evan would agree with me."

"But . he made this-" 

"No buts Min think of it this way, now Evan will be at his son's wedding."

Min smiled, that made her feel better about taking the bracelet. "Thank you, now I've got something blue."

Daisy's Closet was located in the west side of Los Angeles; it was on the corner of N. Mayfair and Dickson. The building was beige stucco that looked exactly like adobe, the words Daisy's Closet was on the front in fancy cursive style lettering.

"Cute shop."

There were at least ten cars parked along the front of it. "And from the looks of it a popular shop."

"Yeah it's always busy."

Min pulled into the back of the shop and parked the car. "She said to knock on the back door."

The two women got out of her car and Min knocked, Daisy opened it and smiled when she saw her cousin. "Hey!" She put her arms around her neck and hugged Min.

Min patted her cousin on the back before letting go. "Daisy Strate, I want you to meet Gloria Roderick Gage, my future mother-in-law."

Daisy shook her hand. "It's a pleasure Mrs. Gage, Johnny is a very nice guy."

"Thank you Daisy, its nice to meet you too and its just Gloria."

Daisy smiled and nodded. "Gloria then." She stepped back so the two women could come inside. "I think the dress came out nice, I followed your sketch perfectly."

She led them into a back room that was set up to be a sewing room, there were two sewing machines, a press, a dressing dummy and two huge racks of dresses. Daisy took the two chairs from the sewing machines and set them down in front of the racks. "Here have a seat and I'll show you the dress."

Min sat down in one of the seats. "What about our dresses Daisy?"  

"They're pretty much done, I have them at home." 

Daisy took a lavender dress from one of the racks and showed it to them, it was a very simple dress with three-quarter inch sleeves that went to the elbows and the skirt looked as though it would go to her knees. The entire dress was beaded with matching lavender mother of pearl beads.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely gorgeous Daisy."

Min turned to see what Gloria thought of it, the older woman only stared at the garment. "Gloria?" 

Johnny's mother blinked a few times and nodded. "It's perfect Daisy, I guess it just hit me that I'm going to be wearing that at my son's wedding the day after tomorrow."

Daisy smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it, want to try it on?"

"Sure." Gloria got up from her chair and took the dress. "Where can I change?"

"The bathroom is around the corner."

Gloria left the room and Daisy sat down in her chair. "Okay Min, spill it, what's wrong?"

"If you have a radio, I'll show you."

"There's one over by the press."

Min got up and found the small transistor radio; she turned it on and flipped it to the news station. 

_"The latest report we have is that there are now six fire stations and a dozen engines fighting this fire. The Red Cross has set up a huge tent across the road to give the more than three dozen firemen some relief from the exhausting battle, intense heat and smoke. From what I have seen there is food, water, juice, snacks and cots set up for the men that want to rest, some of them have been here for twelve straight hours. The volunteers are also giving out wet towels so the men can clean some of the smoke and soot off of their faces. The smoke is very thick and can be seen for miles, for those of you that want more specific details about which stations are out here fighting this fire, turn to channel 7, the chief of the fire department is about to go on camera to give out all the latest information about when they think this fire might be out."_

Min turned off the radio. "That's what's wrong; Johnny is in the middle of all that mess. Do you have a TV here?"

Daisy nodded. "My manager Cass has one in the break room, I'll go get it."

She came back with a small thirteen inch TV; she plugged it in and turned it to channel 7. A blond haired man with a brown sport coat was standing in front of a pile after pile of burning lumber.  He talked about how the metal shed that housed the bulk of the wood had melted from the intense heat. He also mentioned that there was another problem, that metal structure also housed a large supply of highly flammable varnish. That was the area that all of the firefighters were working on, not only trying to save the wood but keeping the varnish from exploding and adding to the fire.

"It looks rough out here folks and believe me it is. I'm standing over a hundred and fifty feet away and I can still feel the heat. If you look over this way, you can see the Red Cross tent." The camera panned to the right and the white tent with the famous thick red cross came into view. "As you can see there are men going into it for 30 minute breaks."

Min and Daisy saw a group of firemen in their dark yellowish turncoats and black helmets going into the tent.

"I wonder how Johnny is doing."

"I'm sure he's fine Min."

She sighed and looked at the television again. They were showing an aerial view of the whole area, it looked terrifying and dangerous and her heart sank at the sight of it. 

"I hope so."

The City of Greater Los Angeles Lumberyard was located on the outskirts of LA; it was the industrial part of the city where the railroad tracks ended. There were many warehouses in that area that manufactured and stored hazardous chemicals. It was perhaps the worst place in all of Los Angeles to have a fire yet there it was, burning up millions of dollars worth of wood. 

The sky above was invaded by a thick plume of dirty yellowish brown smoke that could be seen as far away as thirty miles. Johnny and Roy were at the far end of the four acre facility, the station had been told to try and put out the huge stacks of lumber that were anywhere from fifty to one hundred feet high.  The six men had been working for hours battling the fire; they had each been given a hose and had been sent in various directions, all of them working towards the middle where the fire was worse. 

By the time 5 o'clock came, that fires at the end of the lumberyard were finally out.

Johnny shut off his hose and dropped it. He sat down on the ground, out of breath and totally exhausted. He had been there since 10 in the morning and he wondered if they were going to be allowed to take a break.

"Taking five?" The smoky fireman looked up and saw the smudged face of his partner.

"I'm too tired to take five; it'd be more like twenty."

Roy stretched out his hand. "Come on. I spoke to Cap, the chief wants 51 to take an hour break in the tent and after that's over we're going to join the other squads that are working in the storage area."

Johnny took the hand that was offered and Roy pulled him to his feet with ease. "Thanks, I wonder if that tent has a phone, with all the camera crews covering this I bet Min is worried." He took off his gloves and rubbed his eyes; they burned and itched from all the smoke.

"Maybe, I don't know. If there is you can call her, is she at home?"

"No, at Daisy's shop. My mom had a fitting for her dress at 4."

The two men walked along the back fence, they could see the bright white tent in the distance and headed towards it.

Gloria came back into the room wearing her dress, Daisy saw her and gasped at how well it fit her and how she looked in it.

"You look great! Doesn't she Min?"

Min was busy watching the television hoping to catch a glimpse of Johnny.

"Min?"

She heard her name and turned her attention away from the TV; she spotted her mother-in-law and gasped. "Oh wow! Look at you! How does it fit?"

"Like a glove, it fits absolutely perfectly."

There was a full length mirror near the door, she walked over to it and looked at herself a few times and turned to the side. "Daisy whatever you are going to charge me for this dress is going to be worth every penny."

"Actually I wasn't going to charge you anything."

Gloria turned around and looked at the seamstress. "I can't let you do that Daisy, this dress is too beautiful and it probably took you a lot of hours to bead it. How much would you sell something like this for?"

"Probably at least 200 dollars."

"200 is fine, I'll gladly pay it."

The six men of Station 51 arrived at the Red Cross tent and went inside; the tent was divided, separated by several sheets going down the center of it. There were several long tables that formed a square, each man was handed a wet towel, a bottle of ice cold water, a bottle of juice and a small bag of cookies. 

"The other half has cots in it if any of you gentlemen is interested in taking a nap."  The older dark haired woman was wearing a white t-shirt with the big red cross in the middle of it, she wore a badge with the name Vera in black marker. Johnny saw this and when the rest of the men went into the other room he curled his finger at her, she leaned in close. "Excuse me Vera but is there a phone anywhere here that I can use?"

Vera shook her head slowly. "Oh I'm so sorry but we don't have any phones available."

Johnny nodded. "Thanks anyway, I'm going to go get some rest now."

He went behind the curtain and saw that most of the men had already fallen asleep; they hadn't even opened their water or their cookies. Roy was the only one still awake; he was sitting on his cot in his t-shirt wiping his face with the wet towel.

"Any luck?"

Johnny chose the cot next to Roy and set everything down on it, he took off his coat and set it on the floor. "Nope, no phones available." He sat down on his cot and put the towel over his face, the coolness of it felt wonderful as he used it to wipe off his face and neck. 

"So are you going to sleep Johnny?" 

"Probably, what about you?" He draped the towel over the side of the cot and picked up the juice, he opened it and had a sip.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm going to drop any minute now."

Johnny finished his juice and ripped open the small bag of chocolate chip cookies, he stretched out on the cot. "I wonder how much longer this fire is going to burn."

"I don't know. I heard it's pretty bad in the storage area, we could be here a while."

"I hope not, my bachelor party is tomorrow."

"I'm sure we'll be out of here by the morning and then we'll have your bachelor party."

That was the last thing Roy said, Johnny looked over and saw that his partner had fallen asleep. He knew he was not far away from joining him; he crumbled up the cookie bag and dropped it on the ground.  He sighed and thought about Min, he yawned and draped his arm over his eyes and went to sleep.

Min and Gloria left Daisy's shop around 6, Gloria was ecstatic about the dress; she talked about how wonderful it was all the way home. Min still had Johnny on her mind, she listened to the radio as she drove back to the apartment. The fire was starting to get contained and the reports said the men could be home by dawn and those that had been called in would be off tomorrow. Min was glad to hear that, after all it was only fair to give them back the day they had taken. 

As soon as they got back to the apartment Min sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, the news coverage was still going on. Gloria went into her bedroom and hung up her dress; she came back out and sat down on the couch beside her future daughter-in-law.

"Any word?"

"Not yet."

The camera was showing a close up of the tent at the right moment, the white drape over the door was pushed aside and Johnny and Roy stepped out., they were putting their turncoats and helmets back on and Min saw the paramedic t-shirt she gave him clearly.

"There's Johnny and Roy!" 

Her heart was beating hard as she watched him, he looked tired but he was alive and kicking and that was all that really mattered to her. She kissed her fingers and blew it at the TV; the two men finished dressing and walked out of the view of the camera. She leaned back against the couch and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That made me feel so much better."

Gloria nodded. "Me too, hopefully he'll be home soon."

Min patted her hand. "So what shall we do about dinner?"

"Frankly I think I'm more tired than hungry. We can just do something light, how about some soup and a sandwich?"

"Tomato soup and a grilled cheese?"

"Perfect!"

Min decided to turn the TV off for a while as she went into the kitchen; Gloria sat down at the little table and watched as Min took out the stuff to make grilled cheese sandwiches.

The Chief of the Fire Department, Captain Doug Forrester gathered all 36 of the firemen around. He had a new idea for fighting the only area still burning; the storage area that contained the varnish. 

"All right this is what we're going to do. There are 12 engines here; I want to set up 12 water curtains, each one with three men on it. Now the metal shed is melted, it's nothing but a twisted metal pretzel so that won't get in the way. I want stations 3, 16, and 12 to set up the curtain on the south side, stations 21, 5 and 51, you set up on the north side. When you get hear me on the megaphone, we're going to blast this thing, the force of the water should put it out and when it does we can all go home and rest, okay?" The three dozen men agreed. "All right boys, let's do it! I want to get this fire out before dawn!"  

Captains Hill, Smith, and Thompson got their stations ready and drove three engines over to the south side of the burning storage area; everything else around it had been cleared away so it was no problem at all to line up the three trucks. Captains Garcia, Jones, and Turner got their three engines started and joined the south side trucks. Captain Stanley got all the other Captains organized and got those six engines over to the north side. There were now 12 fire trucks lined up on both sides of the fire and he radioed to Chief Forrester that the 12 engines were ready to start raising their ladders. He got the go ahead and whistled loudly.

"All right, curtain is a go! Raise the ladders and get it ready!"  

Johnny, Roy and Stoker were on engine 2, it was part of the 6 engines that were borrowed to help battle the fire. They heard the Captain give the go and Stoker got out from behind the wheel and went around to the back, he helped Johnny and Roy attach a hose to the ladder.

"You two go up the ladder. I'll stay down here at the bottom to turn on the water then once it's going I'll climb up and help keep the ladder steady."

"You got it Mike." Roy made sure the hose was secure by tugging on it a little. "Okay Johnny, you ready?"

The two men were standing at the top of the ladder, Johnny was on the left side and Roy was on the right. "Ready!"

"We're ready Mike, flip it!"

Mike flipped a switch and the big ladder started to rise in the air.

Chief Forrester watched as the last of the ladders rose high in the air, when it reached its full height the 12 ladders look like a firing squad, and that's what it was in every sense of the word. The men at the top of the ladders were all looking down into the fire; it looked bad from their vantage point like they were looking down into the mouth of Hell itself. 

Johnny's eyes were wide as he looked down into the fire; all he could see was the bright orange and red flames. The thick smoke was blinding and the heat was hitting his face, it was like he was standing on the edge of a volcano that could blow at any moment. 

"All right men, hit it!"

Stoker heard the sound the Chief on his megaphone and he flipped the switch that turned on the water, he climbed halfway up the ladder and was below Johnny and Roy.

"Okay guys, turn on the hose!"

Roy pulled back the valve and the force of the water shook the ladder a little as it shot out like a cannon.

Johnny was watching from his perch. The water curtains were working, the fire was starting to die down. He looked towards the right and saw that the huge drums of varnish were not getting any water on them. 

"Hey Roy!"

Roy turned towards his partner. "Yeah?"

"Wasn't the varnish getting watered down too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well take a look."

Roy craned his neck and saw that the same thing Johnny had seen, the barrels weren't getting any water. "Should we tell the Chief?"

"I think we better!"

Roy took his radio off his belt. "Cap what about the varnish barrels?"

He was waiting for a reply when there was a rumbling sound. "What was that?" 

Johnny looked over the side; he couldn't see anything so he leaned over a little further, his right hand was gripping the side rail. "I don't-"

There was a huge explosion that came straight up. The force of it shook the engine badly, so strong it knocked Johnny off of the ladder. He dangled like a worm on a hook over the fire with a death grip on the side rail and his fingers were beginning to slip.

_"Johnny!"_

Roy dropped his radio and grabbed his partner's wrist. "Hang on I got you!"

Johnny looked down at the fire that was below him and his heart was beating hard in his chest. He could feel the heat licking at his legs and burning the bottoms of his boots. At that moment he felt like a rotisserie chicken. 

"My hand is slipping Roy!"

Stoker came up the ladder fast and leaned over the side. "Give me your other hand Johnny!"

Johnny reached as far out as he could towards Mike's outstretched hand. "A little further out Mike, I can almost reach you!"

Mike leaned farther over and the men clasped wrists. "All right Roy let's pull him up!"

The two men pulled back hard, Mike was able to grab Johnny by his elbow and haul him back up onto the ladder. "Are you all right?"

Johnny was leaning with his back against the rungs breathing hard. "Fine…just a little…overcooked."

"Mike take over for a minute will ya?"

"Sure."

Roy came down the ladder and stood next to his partner. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Johnny shook his head. "To tell you the truth I don't know, if I am hurt I can't feel it right now."

"Take off your gloves; let me check your pulse."

Johnny's hands were shaking as he took off his gloves and put them in his pocket, Roy touched his partner's wrist. "Wow you're heart is going a mile a minute!"

"Well you try taking a header into an inferno and see how fast your heart beats!"

"We won't know if anything is hurt until you calm down."

He took several deep breaths and covered his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. "I hope the TV didn't get that, if Min saw that she's going to kill me! The last thing she said to me was that she didn't want to be standing at the altar alone on Saturday."

"I don't think the TV cameras got it most of them aren't here anymore. It's too dark to see anything but the big orange glow. Feel better?"

"Yeah, much calmer."

"Now, does anything hurt?"

Johnny shook his head. "I don't think so, but ask me that tomorrow at my party. I just might be walking with a limp after Min kicks my butt."

Roy shook his head and touched his partner on the shoulder. "I don't think she'll kick your butt Johnny, with only one day before the wedding she won't damage the groom."

"That's what you think!"

Gloria had gone to bed at 9 o'clock. It hadn't been much of an evening for either woman; they were glued to the TV watching the coverage. By 10 o'clock the coverage was over on both the radio and the television, Min was totally cut off now and she hoped that everything was all right. She decided to try and go to bed, even though she knew that sleeping would be impossible. She changed into her pajamas and peeled back the comforter and sheet and laid down on the bed. She picked up her book and tried to read, but she couldn't concentrate and it wasn't helping her to relax. She slammed the book shut and set it down on her nightstand. She moved over to Johnny's side of the bed and picked up his pillow holding it. She closed her eyes and buried her face in it, she could smell his shampoo and aftershave on the pillow and she inhaled it deeply. She pretended that she was holding him and that made her feel a little bit better but it was a poor substitute for the real thing. 

The sound of keys unlocking a door came at 4 am, Johnny threw his bag down on the floor and closed the door, he bolted it and headed straight for the bedroom. The door was open and he walked in and turned on the little reading lamp and saw that Min was sound asleep on his side of the bed curled up with his pillow. He was glad to see her especially after nearly falling to his death, he was still wearing his shorts and his white t-shirt although they were a little smudged and smoke scented. He walked over to his dresser and took out his pajama bottoms and changed into them. He knew he should probably take a shower but he was too tired. He walked back around to Min's side of the bed and climbed into it; he scooted over to her and touched her face.

"Min?"

She stirred a little and gripped his pillow tighter against her; he leaned over, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Wouldn't you rather hold the real thing?"

Min's eyes flew open, she saw him lying there next to her and she couldn't help but smile. "Johnny…" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. "I'm so glad you're home."

"So am I, that fire was something else." He leaned his body into hers as they hugged. Her warmth made him feel safe and he rolled over onto his back taking her with him. 

"What time is it?"

"After 4."

"What time did the fire finally get put out?"

"A little after 2, once the varnish blew up the fire was easy to put out."

Min was lying on top of him and she let go of his neck and sat up. "But I thought that was what they didn't want to happen, weren't they hosing it down to prevent it from exploding?"

"They were but then Forrester got this idea about setting up a water curtain we concentrated all that water on the fire. That's when the varnish blew and what an explosion, it was big enough that it knocked me off the ladder!"

Min's eyes grew wide for a moment. "What?"

He realized what he said and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I mean…"

"You were knocked off the ladder? The ladder that is really high up that shoots the water down at the fire right?"

"Right." He opened his eyes and saw her face. "It was all right Min. Roy and Mike helped me back up, it was nothing."

"You could have fallen to your death or right into the fire and it was_ nothing_?"

"I'll admit that it was terrifying but Roy and Mike were right there to help me."

Min sighed and laid back down on top of him. "I'm glad they were there."

Johnny put his arms around her and stroked her hair; he kissed the top of her head. "Believe me so was I."

"You have tomorrow off right."

"Actually I did anyways, so that gives me an extra day, I don't have to go back to work 'til Tuesday." He sighed. "I just wish we were going someplace nice for our honeymoon instead of three days in a hotel. It would have been longer than that but I have to work my normal two days off since I'm coming off of personal time."

"I know but there was nothing you could do, HQ won't give any vacation time right now because of their computer mess."

"Don't remind me."

Min sat back up and looked down at her husband-to-be. "Well think of it this way Sweetie at least we'll have a few days to celebrate being husband and wife and then later on in the summer or whenever we can go fly off to someplace nice and have our honeymoon then."

Johnny sat up and put his arms around her. "I guess you're right, I just wanted everything to be perfect."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him a few times. "It is but I don't need a honeymoon to make it perfect, you do that all by yourself."

He smiled at her and yawned widely. "Well Mrs. Gage, I think it's time for bed."

"No I won't be Mrs. Gage for another 34 hours."

"That's about how long I feel like I can sleep."

"Well then let's get started." She kissed him on the lips and the couple laid down. "Good night Johnny."

She was waiting for him to say good night to her and when he didn't she lifted her head and saw that he was already asleep. 

"Poor baby."  She kissed his cheek and sighed as she laid her head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart, she closed her eyes and let it lull her to sleep.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny; the wedding was to take place at 2 o'clock at St. Michael's Church. Min and Johnny woke up together but then soon parted ways, each of them going to someone's house to prepare. Johnny was going to Roy's and Min and Gloria were going to Daisy's. It was 10 o'clock when Daisy opened her door to see the two women.

"Good Morning Ladies!"

Gloria nodded her head a little. "Good Morning."

"Morning Cousin, well today is the big day, are you ready?"

"Yes I am, come see for yourself."

Min and Gloria followed Daisy up the stairs of to her sewing room. "Take a look at this little number." 

Daisy unzipped the black garment bag to reveal Min's completed wedding dress. The dress itself was antique white in color and made of satin with a V- neckline decorated around the edges with tiny pearls. The dress was off the shoulder and had long lacy sleeves. The front of the dress was decorated with fancy mother of pearl beads all the way down to her toes. It was everything she had dreamed of and she hugged Daisy hard.

"It's beautiful Daisy! It's absolutely gorgeous!"

Gloria smiled at the beautiful dress; her future daughter-in-law had nice taste. "It really is lovely Daisy; it must have taken forever to bead."

Daisy laughed and returned the hug. "It was nothing Honey really, all of the bridesmaids' dresses have that same V-neck design just like we talked about but yours is the only one with the beading. My dress has the beading but only to the waist, it's not all the way down like yours is and take a look at this." Daisy opened a box that was sitting on top of her sewing machine and took out Min's veil. It was a beautiful rhinestone and pearl crown and the veil was attached to it, it was long and it looked like it was going to hang all the way to her waist.

Min wiped her eyes; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Daisy…I don't know what to say."

The young woman smiled at her cousin warmly. "You don't have to say anything Cousin."

The doorbell rang and Min wiped her eyes and face. "Is that JoAnne and Irene?"

Daisy looked at her watch. "Yeah that has to be, I told them 10."

The men were gathered at Roy's house like they were the night before for Johnny's bachelor party. It had been a lot of fun and there was not one thing there that would get anyone in trouble.

"Roy that was _some_ party last night, you sure know how to give a single guy his last night of freedom." Luke said as he took the cup of coffee Roy offered him.

"Thanks Luke, yeah it was a great party wasn't it?" 

The men were all sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee and munching on some of the leftover food from the night before, all except for Johnny. Bo saw that his future brother-in-law wasn't eating.

"You aren't hungry Johnny?" 

Johnny shook his head. "No, no thanks."

Roy looked at his three fellow male companions and winked at them. "What's the matter Johnny having seconds thoughts?"

"No." He came out of his stupor and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Then what is it?"

Johnny sighed as he turned his attention to Luke. "I guess it just hit me that today is my wedding day."

Bo shook his head. "But Johnny you proposed to my sister 9 months ago!"

"I know it just seemed to go by really fast!"

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous Johnny."

"I'm not nervous Luke I'm downright scared!"

Enos cleared his throat. "Excuse me but can I say something?"

Roy nodded his head. "Sure Detective what's on your mind?"

"Well I have some experience in this area. I was scared when I married Daisy too but in the end it was worth it. She's a great gal, a once in a lifetime find just like Min is. You know deep down in your heart that you love her Johnny, just hold onto that and each other and the rest will sort itself out."

The other three men assembled looked at each other and nodded. 

Johnny broke out in a smile. "Thanks Enos that makes me feel better." He stood up from the table. "I think I'll go out for a little fresh air." He went out the back door and down the steps.

"Think he's going to be okay?"

"He's going to be just fine Bo."

"How do you know that Roy?"

The paramedic set his coffee cup down. "I've known Johnny for a while now and I've seen him with every type of girl there is but your sister is the only one that's ever really loved him."

Roy looked out the window at his partner standing in his yard. "She means everything to him."

Min took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror; she had four women circling her like vultures. She had two blondes, a brunette and a red head fixing her dress, her veil and various other things. Irene had taken Min's long hair and had put it up in a French twist and adorned it with tiny pearls and roses. She had lifted up the back of her veil and put just a spritz of hairspray on her hair. She replaced the veil and smoothed it down.

"There, you look lovely Min all we need now is to adjust your veil a tiny bit more and you'll be ready."

"Her veil is perfect Irene." Daisy fixed the back of her dress.

JoAnne and Gloria were putting makeup on Min's face, she would have done it herself but her hands were shaking too bad. Gloria took the lipstick from JoAnne's kit and dabbed Min's lips with it. 

"There, you were uneven."

JoAnne put just a touch of powder on Min's cheeks. "You really do look lovely Min, the prettiest bride I've ever seen."

Min took a deep breath, she felt like she was going to be sick or pass out. "I don't feel like the prettiest bride JoAnne."

Gloria looked at her and smiled. "Well whether you feel like it or not you are. Its nerves, just take a few deep breaths."

Daisy looked at her watch and gasped. "Ladies its 12 30, we have half an hour to get dressed, we're supposed to be at the church by 1 30."

The four women left the master bedroom carrying their garment bags and closed the door behind them. Min was left alone and she sat down on the bed as carefully as she could. She was breathing deeply trying to calm down but it wasn't helping. She needed to hear Johnny tell her that everything was going to be okay; she picked up the phone, and dialed Roy's number.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Roy, can I talk to Johnny please?"

Johnny was still sitting outside when Roy opened the back door. "Johnny, Min is on the phone. You can take it in my bedroom."

Johnny came into the house and went down the hall to the master bedroom, he picked up the phone. "Hey…what's going on?"

"The girls are getting ready and I'm here in Daisy's bedroom all alone so I decided to call you."

"Yeah we are just about to get ready too; it doesn't take us along as it does you girls."

Min took a deep breath. "I'm scared Johnny, really scared."

"So am I."  He paused for a moment. "Do you still want to marry me?"

She didn't hesitate for a minute. "Johnny of _course_ I want to marry you."

Min heard him breathe a sigh of relief.  "We're going to get through this day Min, I promise. I better go get dressed now, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I'll see you at the church, I love you Johnny."

"I love you too Min, bye."

Min hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. She felt better now, talking to Johnny had quieted her nerves. She was ready to get married.

It was quarter to 2 and the crowd had gathered at St. Michael's church to see the Gage wedding. St. Michael's was one of the newest churches in the city, it was snow white with a huge stain glass window depicting an angel with a long flowing white robe and a pair of beautiful wings. Through the pair of white doors was the vestibule that had a door on the left and right across from each other; these were waiting areas with connecting bathrooms. There was another pair of doors that opened up to the church itself. The pews that started just outside the doors were dark oak and the carpeting that went from the aisle all the way up to the altar was red. There was the center section of pews and the two side sections, all of them facing the altar. The altar was at the top of three steps, it was covered with a white cloth with gold fringe along the bottom. There were two statues of Mary and Jesus Christ that were just behind the altar against the back wall. In between the two statues there was a small round table with a gold tabernacle that looked remarkably like a bird cage; it was round on top with a square bottom. The church had been decorated with arrangements of peach roses; there was a huge centerpiece at the base of the altar, and smaller ones at the base of each statue. The ends of the pews all along the aisle had sprays of peach roses decorated with baby's breath and lavender ribbon.

The bride and groom were in the waiting rooms, Min on the left side of the church, and Johnny on the right. She was pacing back and forth in the little room waiting for the bells to ring signaling the hour of 2. There was a knock on the door and Min ducked into the bathroom, she didn't want Johnny to see her before it was time.

"Min can I see you for a second, its Roy."

"It's my husband Min, not yours. " JoAnne opened the door and her husband's eyes were like dinner plates.

"Wow Anne, you look beautiful."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you very much do you want to talk to Min?"

"If it's possible."

"It's possible; we'll give you some privacy. We have to take Gloria to her seat anyways."

JoAnne, Irene, Gloria and Daisy left the room, leaving them alone. "Min?"

She came out of the bathroom and Roy smiled when he saw her. "Wow! Johnny is going to flip when he sees you." He took her hands in his and held them. "I just wanted to thank you."

Min smiled at him. "Thank me for what?"

"Johnny is my best friend, he's godfather to my kids and JoAnne and I have always considered him part of our family. I wanted to thank you for making him happier than I've ever seen him and I also wanted to welcome you to our family not only the DeSoto's but the firefighting one as well." Roy kissed her on the cheek and gave her hands one last squeeze. "Well it's time for Johnny and I to go take our place by the altar, I'll see you soon."

"Thank you Roy, I'm honored to be part of both families." She kissed his cheek and he was out the door.

Roy went back across to the other room and opened the door, Johnny was dressed in his solid black tuxedo and was pacing. 

"Nervous?"

Johnny stopped and looked at him, he chuckled slightly. "That is the understatement of the century."

"Well just remember that Chet and the rest of the crew are just waiting for you to pass out."

"I know believe me I know, the way I feel right now they could get their wish."

Roy reached into his pocket and took out a smelling salt tablet. "Here, I brought this for you, just hold it in your hand and if you feel woozy just nonchalantly act like you're going to scratch your nose and take a whiff of it."

Johnny took it and held it in his hand. "Thanks Roy, that's a great idea. Where did you go right now?"

"To talk to Min."

"Really? How does she look?" 

Roy shook his head. "Oh no I'm not telling, you're just going to have to wait and see." He looked at his watch; it was 10 minutes 'til 2. "And speaking of which, it's time to go up there."

Roy knocked on the bathroom door, he opened it and Bo and Luke were fixing their ties in the mirror. "Hey guys, it's time for me and Johnny to go to the altar."

Bo finished fixing his tie. "Okay Roy, thanks."

Luke turned away from the mirror. "How's the groom?"

"I'll put it to you like this. The men have a bet going that Johnny is going to pass out at the altar and right now he's got a smelling salt in his hand."

Luke shook his head. "He'll be fine."

"All right, see you guys up there." 

Roy closed the door and saw Johnny had his hand up to his face; he was taking little sniffs of the tablet. "Are you ready?"

Johnny took his hand away from his face and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's go."

Min was holding her bouquet of peach roses when she heard the church bells ring, it was 2 o'clock. Daisy opened the door and saw her standing there. "Are you ready Honey?" 

Min took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

Daisy held the door open and Min stepped out into the vestibule.  Bo and Luke were waiting to escort her down the aisle, when they saw her their eyes grew wide and they smiled. "You look absolutely stunning little sister."

Luke nodded his head in agreement. "Stunning is the only word that describes you Min."

Daisy gently put her veil over her face and made sure it was even. "There."

"Thanks Daisy. " Min smiled at Bo and Luke, they both looked so handsome in their black tuxedos. "Thank you both so much for doing this for me."

"It was nothing Cousin; you know we'd do anything for you." 

Min felt as though she was going to cry, she hugged Luke hard. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Cousin." Luke felt his throat get a little lumpy.

Min let go of her cousin and stood in front of her brother, he smiled at her and his eyes were a little teary. "Luke was right; I'd walk through fire for my litter sister." The siblings hugged. "I love you Min and I know Dad is watching you right now." 

"I love you too Bo and I know he's watching."

They let go of each other and Min fanned her face with her hand, she didn't want to ruin her make up by crying. Bo went and stood on her left and Luke was on her right, they both took a hold of her arms. 

"Are you ready Daisy?"

"You know it Luke." Daisy looked at the two ushers. "Okay guys, open the doors."

The ushers pulled back the doors and Daisy started her trip down the aisle, as soon as she was clear of the doors they were once again closed.

"Well guys, we're next."

It was silent in the church and the three of them waited until they heard the familiar blast of the wedding march. They all took deep breaths, it was time. The two ushers threw open the doors and stepped back, all eyes turned to the back of the church. 

Johnny stood at the altar; he had a perfect view and he waited patiently for Min to make her appearance.  He saw the doors open and after several seconds the three Dukes emerged and he saw Min standing between the two men. She looked so beautiful in her dress and he could feel his heart beating hard within his chest. It suddenly dawned on him that this lovely woman was going to be his wife and he felt such pride that he thought he was going to burst. He knew at that moment that marrying her was going to be the best thing he had ever done.

Min could feel a thousand eyes on her and it gave her a strange feeling of delight and terror at the exact same time. She saw her husband to be and the look on his face made her feel like a princess. She couldn't help but notice the way he was dressed, wearing a fancy black tuxedo with a white starched shirt, Min had never seen him look more handsome. 

At last the threesome made it to the altar, Min turned to the left and Bo lifted her veil over her head and kissed her cheek, She then turned to the right and Luke adjusted her veil a little and kissed her other cheek. The two men smiled at Johnny and took their seats in the first row.

The priest presiding over the ceremony was a tall thin gentleman in is late 50s. He had snow white hair that was thinning on top. His name was Father Thomas Mahoney; the priestly garments he was dressed in were white with gold threading. He smiled at the handsome couple that was standing before him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two young people in the bonds of holy matrimony." He looked directly at Min and then at Johnny. "Marriage is a very serious commitment and I know that both of you are here today to pledge your love and devotion to each other in front of all your friends and loved ones."

The four other members of station 51 were all sitting in the second row, they were all dressed in black tuxedos. Chet had an envelope in his breast pocket; it contained 350 dollars, the bet having gone up another hundred since Johnny had found out about it. He leaned in close to Marco. 

"What do you think Marco; think he's going to hit the deck?"

Marco nodded. "I've got a 100 bucks that says he is."

"We'll give got 150 that says he's going to eat carpet."

"What makes you so sure he is going to pass out? If he doesn't we have to give him the money."

"Now come on Marco, how long have we known Gage?"

"Five years."

"Right and in all that time how many girls other than Min has he been serious about?"

"None."

"Exactly, he's always been scared to death of commitment. I'm telling you he'll never go through with it; he's going to be flat on his face."

Captain Stanley heard the two men whispering. "Shh! Pay attention! Stop jinxing the man and let him get married."

Chet looked at him. "We aren't jinxing him Cap and you're one to talk you bet 50 bucks."

"Yeah but I'm not sitting here waiting for it to happen like you two are."

Father Mahoney cleared his throat. "If there is anyone here present that believes that these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." 

Johnny and Min turned their heads; they were waiting to see if anyone was going to speak. The church remained silent and the couple looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. The priest also looked relieved as he opened his book.

"Now if the two of you will face each other and take hands, we can begin." 

Min turned to her left and handed Daisy her bouquet. Johnny brought his hand to his face and sniffed the tablet before slipping it into his pocket. Min turned back around and they were now standing face to face. They were both pretty nervous as Johnny took both of her hands in his. 

Min's heart was racing as she looked into his eyes, she had never been happier. Johnny was pretty scared but when he saw the way her eyes sparkled it made all of his fear disappear. He was ready to say the words that would join them forever.

"Are you ready?" 

Johnny turned to Father Mahoney and took a deep breath. "Ready." He wished he could have just a quick whiff of that tablet, his knees felt like rubber.

The priest nodded. "May I have the rings?"

Roy stepped forward and took the two rings out of his pocket and placed them on the priest's book. The older man nodded at him and Roy gave him a quick smile before returning to his place.

Father Mahoney picked up the smaller of the gold bands and handed it to Johnny. "I want you to take this ring and put it on her finger after you repeat after me." He flipped a page in his book. "I, John Roderick Gage, do take thee Miranda to be my wife."

Gloria was sitting in the front row just behind the bridesmaids, she heard what the priest said and she felt a lump form in her throat. She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes and wished with all her might that Evan could be sitting beside her squeezing her hand. She picked up her small beaded bag that was next to her and opened it, took out a small pack of tissues and dabbed her eyes. 

Johnny swallowed hard. "I, John Roderick Gage, do take thee Miranda to be my wife."

The priest went on. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, forsaking all others 'til death do us part."

Johnny felt Min squeeze his hand and it calmed his nerves. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, forsaking all others 'til death do us part."

Father Mahoney smiled. "Now place the ring on her finger and repeat these words. With this ring, I thee wed."

Johnny lifted her left hand; his was shaking slightly as he slipped the gold band onto her ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Gloria was really crying now, she wiped eyes as she watched her son slip the ring onto Min's finger. She was very happy and proud of her son, knowing that he was going to be a wonderful husband, just like Evan was. 

_"I wish you were here to see this Evan."_

She sighed and dabbed her eyes again when she suddenly felt a strange sensation, it felt like someone was sitting next to her. She smiled widely knowing who it was; it was just like Evan to be late even to his own son's wedding.

"Now, do you John Roderick Gage, before all of these witnesses vow to love, honor and obey this woman?"

Johnny turned his head and took a quick glance at Chet. The fireman looked anxious, he was waiting for Johnny to drop like a stone.

The groom smiled widely saying that it wasn't going to happen, he turned back around. 

"I do."

Min smiled at him, there were tears starting to form in her eyes as she took the ring the priest handed to her.

"It's your turn now young lady, are you ready?"

"Ready."

The priest smiled at her. "Repeat after me, I, Miranda Lee Duke do take thee John to be my husband."

Min took a deep breath. "I, Miranda Lee Duke do take thee John to be my husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, forsaking all others 'til death do us part."

Min could see Johnny's dark eyes were growing tearful. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, forsaking all others 'til death do us part."

Father Mahoney nodded. "Now place this ring on his finger and say these words, With this ring, I thee wed."

Min was holding Johnny's hand; she lifted it and gently slid the gold band down his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Do you Miranda Lee Duke, before all of these witnesses vow to love, honor and obey this man?"

The tears were rolling down her face as she smiled. "I do."

"Very good!" Father Mahoney closed his book and looked at them both. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Johnny. "Son, you may kiss your bride."

Johnny let go of Min's hands and placed them on both sides of her face. He closed his eyes and their lips met in their first kiss as man and wife, it was very gentle and sweet. Their lips parted and they opened their eyes and looked at each other. They both started to laugh, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from them both. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. John Gage."

Everyone in the church started to clap, Johnny and Min turned to face the crowd, holding hands and feeling little embarrassed at the attention their faces a little red. 

Father Mahoney raised his arms and everyone stop clapping. He blessed the couple wishing them good fortune and happiness.

"The ceremony has ended now, go in peace."

The priest ended the mass and walked around the couple, down the aisle and into the side door that led to his chamber. When the chamber door closed the crowd gathered around the couple and started to congratulate them. Everyone hugged them and then left the church and waited for the couple to come out so they could shower them with rice. The church was empty except for the two of them.

"Are you ready? We have a whole lot of people waiting to shower us with rice."

Min nodded and took his hand. "We can't disappoint them now can we?"

The couple walked down the aisle and out through the main doors. They moment they appeared they were pelted with rice and practically ran into the awaiting limousine.

Min and Johnny sat back in the seat and let out huge sighs of relief. They had a semi-long drive to the other side of town where the reception was going to take place and Min used this time to take off her shoes and replace them with little white ballet slippers.

"There that is much better; I can't see spending the next 6 hours in those heels."

Johnny leaned back in his seat and unbuttoned his jacket; he took it off and curled a finger at his bride. Min adjusted her shoes and smiled at his invitation. She stretched out next to him on the back seat.

"You rang?"

He took off her veil and set it down on the side seat, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap. "There that is much better."

Min smiled as she wrapped her arms his neck. "Yes it is, and what did you have in mind?"

Johnny smiled. "Well nothing for now, we have a reception to go too."

She kissed him a couple of times. "There is always later."

Johnny gave his wife a deep kiss, when it was over he looked serious. "You look so beautiful Min."

Min grinned widely. "And you have never looked more handsome."

He touched her face gently. "I want to make you happy."

Min looked at him; she moved her hands from his neck to the sides of his face. "You do Johnny, you really do and I'm so proud to be your wife."

Johnny grinned widely and hugged his wife. "I'm proud too Min and there is something that I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

He let go of her. "Do you remember when the priest asked me if I would love, honor and obey you?"

"Yeah I remember, you turned around and looked at something before you answered."

"Right, well there was a reason for that, see the guys all had this pool going on whether or not I was going to pass out at the altar."

Min looked surprised. "They bet money on that?"

"Yeah they did, 250 dollars."

"But you didn't, so what happens to that money?"

"Chet said that if I didn't faint the money would be ours, it would be their wedding gift to us."

Min shook her head and started to laugh. "I bet they are all pretty mad that you didn't faint."

"You should have seen the look on Chet's face, it was priceless."

The phone in the limbo rang and Min picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ma'am, we will be arriving at the hall in approximately 5 minutes, I thought you would like to know."

"Oh okay thank you."

Min hung up the phone. "We should be arriving at the hall in 5 minutes."

"Oh good, I'm starving."

The limo arrived at Hurley Hall ahead of most of the guests; Min got her smaller veil out of the box that Daisy had stuck in the trunk. It had only a simple white headband instead of the crown, it was much smaller and lighter which Min was grateful for. She also decided that her ballet shoes were not proper enough for her reception so she took out a pair of white flats and wore them instead. 

"There, now I think we are ready to go in."

The hall was a two story building that resembled a mansion on the outside; they walked up three steps and through the big oak door.  The first thing they saw was a table set up with the guest book for everyone to sign; the table also contained a photo of the couple. Beyond that, the room was filled with round tables, each one adorned with a vase filled with peach roses that were the same as the ones Min had in her bouquet. The four tables for the wedding party were in the very front and had reserved signs on them. 

The center of the main room had a gazebo that contained the wedding cake; it was decorated with white balloon bouquets tied off with lavender ribbons that matched the color of the bridesmaids' dresses. The buffet tables that had been set up by the caterers were to the left of the gazebo against the far wall but the food hadn't arrived yet. 

There was another table around the corner that had a punch fountain. The far right of the main room was totally empty and a portable stage had been set up for the band. The couple looked around the room, it was very simple yet it was exactly what they had hoped for. 

Over the next half- hour the caterers, the band and all of the guests had arrived. When everyone had sat down Roy borrowed a microphone from the band and climbed the gazebo steps. Johnny and Min were drinking punch when they saw Roy going up the steps.

"What's he doing?"

Johnny looked at his wife and shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Hi Everyone, I know that you are all wondering what I'm doing up here, well the truth is I came up here to give Johnny and Min a present." He looked around the room and spotted the table that Chet, Marco and Mike were sitting at. "Chet Kelly, can you join me please?"

The three other men at the table all turned to look at Chet. He stood up slowly and headed towards the gazebo; he climbed the steps and stood beside Roy.

"Those of you that don't know, this is Chet Kelly and he has something he is going to give to Johnny, don't you Chet?"

Chet took the microphone that Roy handed to him and cleared his throat. "Hi Everybody."  He stuck his fingers in his collar and pulled it out a little. "A few weeks ago me and the guys decided that we were going to make a bet. We decided to bet money on whether or not Johnny was going to faint at the altar. We pooled our money together and came up with 350 dollars."

Johnny started coughing as he set his punch glass down. "I thought it was only 250!"

Min patted his back. "Easy take it easy."

Chet took the envelope out of his pocket. "We all decided that if Johnny didn't faint we would give him the money as a wedding gift. Well you all saw that he didn't so I'm up here to keep my word." He looked down at the couple. "Johnny can you come up here please?"

Johnny stood up and put his jacket on; he walked up the stairs and stood beside Roy.

"I know you weren't happy when you found out about this bet but believe me Johnny it was only for fun, we didn't really want you to pass out. The guys and I all agreed to give you the money so here it is." Chet handed Johnny the envelope and stuck out his hand. Johnny took the thick envelope and shook Chet's hand. "Thank you very much Chet and the rest of 51, Min and I will save it for when we go on our honeymoon."

Roy took the microphone from Chet. "Hold on a second Johnny." He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a hundred dollar bill. "JoAnne and I wanted you two to have this; we didn't know what to get you for the wedding so I came up with the idea to add this to the bet money."

Johnny looked shocked as he took the hundred dollar bill; he wasn't expecting that and hugged his friend. "Thank you, Roy but you didn't have to do that."

"It was our pleasure Johnny, and Anne and I want to wish you and Min all the best."

"Here! Here!" Bo stood up and raised his punch glass. "To Min and Johnny!"

"Min and Johnny!" Everyone stood up and raised their glasses.

Min felt her face flush as she raised her glass, the men all left the gazebo and Johnny handed her the envelope as he took his jacket back off and put it on the back of his chair.

"Wow 450 dollars, that's a lot of money." She was thumbing through the bills.

Johnny loosened his tie and sat down. "I know and I do want us to save it."

"I'll put it in the wedding fund with the leftover money."

"What left over money?"

Min took a sip of her punch and put her glass down. "I didn't tell you? We have a little bit of the money left."

"How much?"

"3500."

"How did we manage that?"

"Who cares how we did it, the point is we'll have almost 4 grand saved for our honeymoon or whatever else we want to do with it."

The caterers announced that the bar was now open and that the buffet was ready, everyone got up and stood in line except the couple. "We'll wait until everyone has gotten their food."

Johnny nodded. "Good idea."

A man in a long sleeved white shirt and a black vest walked over to the table with a silver bucket, he pulled a bottle of champagne out of it and showed it to them. He set two glasses down on the table, popped the cork and poured the champagne; he put the bottle back in the bucket and left. 

Johnny picked up his glass and held it high. "To us and the start of our new life together."

Min picked up her glass and clinked it against his.  "To us and our new life together."

The couple smiled at each other and drank their champagne.

END.


End file.
